


Złoty Smok

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Other, dziewczyny lubią smocze towarzystwo : P, na wszelki wypadek gdyby tag relacji nie był wystarczająco oczywisty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Vea nie lubiła tutejszych ludzi, ale obecność Villentretenmertha i siostry-wojowniczki wynagradzała wszelkie trudy dalekiej podróży.
Relationships: Borch Three Jackdaws/Téa/Vea, villentretenmerth/Téa/Véa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Złoty Smok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martyrologics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martyrologics/gifts).



Ludzie północy uważali Zerrikan za barbarzyńców, ale to nie Véa napadała na podróżnych tylko dlatego, że wyglądali inaczej. Jakby ciemniejszy kolor skóry i szereg tatuaży na kobiecej twarzy był jakimkolwiek usprawiedliwieniem. Po tylu latach tułaczki u boku szlachetnego Villentretenmertha i siostry-wojowniczki Téi, powinna przywyknąć do tchórzliwych zachowań tutejszych mężczyzn; do ich wulgarnego sposobu bycia, przechwałek i braku szacunku do kobiet. Do tego jak gapili się na jej umięśnione ciało, jak chętnie wyciągali brudne łapy by macać pośladki, łapać za piersi - a potem nazywali ją  _ czarną kurwą _ , gdy zamiast z wdzięcznością oddać się im, z ostrym uśmiechem na twarzy wybijała im zęby gołą pięścią. Dzikuska, przeklinali ją, gdy śmiała się nad ich obitym ciałem i z wesołością krążyła od swego szlachetnego pana do następnego biesiadnika w karczmie lub całując z rozkoszą swoją towarzyszkę. Ostatecznie, rzadko kiedy dzielili karczmę z godnymi jej uwagi ludźmi, nim ponownie ruszyli w drogę w poszukiwaniu zagrożonych smoków. 

Téa się nie przejmowała chamstwem tutejszych ludzi - nie rozumiała ich mowy i wcale nie chciała jej poznać. Brała do swego łoża kto wpadł jej w oko, lub kto zaskarbił sobie sympatię Villentretenmertha i korzystała z życia ile się dało. Véa zazdrościła siostrze tej beztroskości; łatwości z jaką przyszło jej przemierzać te obce ziemie pełne brudnych kobiet, głodnych dzieci i żałosnych mężczyzn. Ziemie, na których tylko nieliczni potrafili czcić prawdziwe piękno jakim były smoki. Villentretenmerth ostrzegał ją przed trudami tej dalekiej wyprawy, ale dla niego była gotowa iść do samego piekła i śmiać się diabłom w twarz, zginąć w męczarniach a nawet płaszczyć się przed najbardziej podłym tchórzem, oddawać się najobrzydliwszej potwarze. Zrobiłaby to wszystko i więcej, gdyby tylko sobie tego zażyczył jej pan. 

Ale pomimo jego ostrzeżeń nawet po tylu latach Véa nie mogła przywyknąć. Złość pozostawała w jej żyłach niczym pulsujący płomień. Gdyby była zerrikańskim magiem, uwolniłaby ten ogień i spaliła okoliczne wsie i miasta, oczyściła z ludzkiego plugastwa i bluźnierstwa. A przynajmniej o tym marzyła, ilekroć przyszło się im mierzyć z oszustami i zbirami. Nie było niczym nowym, że w drodze napotkani wędrowcy prosili o możliwość przyłączenia się do grupy, by móc usiąść w kręgu ognia, gdy zapadł zmrok. Każdy wiedział, że w nocy wychodziły na żer potwory, a Villentretenmerth w swej łaskawości oferował gościnę każdemu. Ileż to nocy Véa i Téa odpierały ataki nie nocnych zmór a właśnie takich oszustów, którzy nie szanowali prawa gościny i odpłacali zdradą za miejsce przy ogniu i ciepłą strawę? 

Tutejsi ludzie nie byli podobni jej pobratymcom. Nie szanowali praw, bogów bali się dopiero kiedy ci grzmieli im nad głową, nie znali odwagi ani pokory, a smoki pragnęli wybić doszczętnie, jak jakąś przeklętą zarazę. 

Z tych właśnie powodów Véa nie czuła ani grama żalu, gdy jej stal rozpłatywała na pół kolejnego rzezimieszka podszywającego się pod podróżnego szukającego schronienia. Jedno cięcie, następny stracił głowę. Nie było nawet z nich żadnej zabawy, padli jak muchy od byle pchnięcia. Śmiech Téi niósł się po ciemnym lesie niczym chichot samego diabła, a Villentretenmerth obserwował całe zajście z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nawet nie zerwał się ze swego miejsca, całkowicie ufając zdolnościom swoich wojowniczek. 

Téa siadła przy Villentretenmerthu i przytuliła się do jego nóg. 

\- Komuś przydałoby się ciut rozrywki - zanuciła dźwięcznie, patrząc wymownie to na krocze mężczyzny to na siostrę i oblizując wargi. - Może nawet więcej niż ciut. 

Villentretenmerth zaśmiał się serdecznie i pocałował czubek kędzierzawej głowy. Véa od razu poczuła się raźniej, wiedząc, że jej pan zawsze był łaskawy dla swoich wiernych wojowniczek. Rozumiał złość na pogańską brać i nudę z braku wyzwań w walce. Siadła obok mężczyzny i dała 

się objąć ramieniem i pocałować w policzek. 

Siostra-wojowniczka doskoczyła do niej i bezceregieli rozwarła umięśnione nogi, by zanurkować między nimi. Jej sprawne palce bez problemu poradziły sobie z metalowymi zapięciami i skórzastym materiałem spodni i wtargnęły w głąb jej intymności. Véa momentalnie rozluźniła się i całkowicie zdała na męskie ramię by utrzymało jej ciężar. Cichy jęk przyjemności poniósł się w nocnej ciszy, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia język Téi dołączył do zabawy. Nie potrzebowała wiele by dojść ze zduszonym okrzykiem i opaść bez sił w ramionach Villentretenmertha. 

Było to pośpieszną i niechlujną przyjemnością. Zdecydowanie za krótką, by przynieść jej prawdziwą ulgę, ale była wdzięczna siostrze za chwilę wytchnienia. W podzięce pocałowała Téę w mokre od śliny i jej własnej wilgoci usta. Tej nocy nic więcej się nie działo; świt zbliżał się i nie było sensu marnować czasu na uciechę, która wymagała miejsca i prywatności. Nim słońce na dobre wstało, już byli w strzemionach i galopowali ku górskim wyżynom, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej groty. 

Znaleźli ją dopiero drugiego dnia. 

Niecierpliwość burzyła krew Véi; nawet dotąd beztroska Téa nie umiała usiedzieć spokojnie w siodle. Tęsknota za wspólną zabawą nie ominęła nawet szlachetnego Villentretenmertha, który puścił się cwałem i wyprzedził swoje towarzyszki. 

Kiedy dotarły w końcu do upatrzonej wcześniej jaskini, w środku już czekał na nie ogromny smok. Złote łuski lśniły w półmroku niczym święty metal Zerrikan, oczy płonęły potęgą niedostępną żadnemu śmiertelnikowi. Był niczym bóg, który zstąpił z nieba aby objawić się swoim wyznawcom. 

By nagrodzić lub karać wedle własnego uznania. 

Obie od razu padły na kolana; pokornie pokłoniły się przed swoim panem, tak jak nakazywał zerrikański zwyczaj. Villentretenmerth skinął im głową w geście aprobaty, po czym poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i przyklapnął na tylnych nogach jak smoczy bożek znany Véi z kamiennych posągów w rodzimym kraju. Z tą różnicą, że żadna rzeźba nie mogła się równać z majestatem Złotego Smoka. Nie oddawały jego charyzmy ani nie dorównywały mu wielkością. 

Villentretenmerth ledwo mógł się wyprostować, rogi na pysku rysowały po kamiennym suficie, o rozłożeniu skrzydeł nie było nawet mowy. Jednak to co naprawdę zaprzątało uwagę Véi wystawało spomiędzy dobrze umięśnionych nóg i sprawiało, że momentalnie stała się mokra. 

Jej pan był najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich stworzeń chodzących po ziemi, ale jego członek sam w sobie mógł uchodzić za cud świata. 

Zwłaszcza ten nabrzmiały, pulsujący. 

Oczekujący na oddanie mu należnej czci. 

Téa i Véa nie potrzebowały dodatkowej zachęty. Od razu doskoczyły do swego pana i zaczęły pieścić to do czego mogły dosięgnąć - monstrualne jądra. Lizały i ssały na przemian, to znów głaskały i drapały. Cichy, gardłowy pomruk niósł się głośnym echem po jaskini; każdy dźwięk z osobna tylko bardziej pobudzał ich chuć. 

Kiedy Villentretenmerth pochylił się naprzód, nabrzmiały członek znalazł się w zasięgu kobiecych ust. Z najwyższym wigorem ssały jego czubek, gdy dłonie gorączkowo ściskały i masowały jego monstrualny trzon. Był gorący w dotyku, dużo delikatniejszy niż pozostałe łuski i nierównomiernie drgał, zwiastując nadchodzący namaszczenia. Stojąc ramię w ramię, fanatycznie pieściły swego 

pana - a kiedy osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny, biała struga spermy uderzyła je prosto w twarz, niczym wodny bicz. 

Nasienie Villentretenmertha tryskało nieprzerwanie przez kilka minut, a kiedy w końcu opróżnił się do końca, obie kobiety były mokre i lepkie od stóp do głów. Tego im brakowało od dawna, dlatego z lubością połykały to, co wpadło do ich otwartych ust. Dlatego z zachłannością oblizywały usta i własne palce, byleby jak najdłużej móc smakować smoczego błogosławieństwa. 

"Dałem wam coś większego niż ciut zabawy" śmiech Villentretenmertha rozlał się ciepłem w kobiecych umysłach. "Ale nadal was za mało, prawda?" 

Téa lubieżnie pocałowała wilgotny koniec smoczego penisa w ramach odpowiedzi, a potem wzięła się za pozbawianie Véi ubrania. Szło by jej dużo sprawniej, gdyby co chwilę nie robiła przerwy na zlizanie z niej smoczego nasienia. 

Wpierw pozbawiła ją skórzanego napierśnika i koszuli. Długi moment bawiła się krągłymi, piersiami; przygryzała twardniejące sutki, to ściskała je palcami i ciągnęła w każdą możliwą stronę. Véa przymknęła z rozkoszy oczy, kiedy poczuła na sobie gorący oddech. Pożądliwy wzrok Villentretenmertha palił jej skórę i chętnie spłonęłaby w jego płomieniu. 

Nie czuła wstydu. 

A Téi pojęcie to musiało być zupełnie obce. Liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa i z ich trójki, to ona najlepiej wiedziała, czego chciała i co sprawiało jej radość. Dlatego bezceremonialnie pozbawiła Véę jej własnego oręża, a potem odpiąwszy z jej bioder skórzany pas, mocno nim związała jej ręce na obnażonych plecach. Upewniwszy się, że kobieta nie zdoła się uwolnić, z aprobatą spojrzała na swoje najnowsze dzieło. Wyszczerzyła się radośnie do złotego smoka, który ani na moment nie odwrócił wzroku od rozgrywającego się przedstawienia. 

\- Piękna prawda? - jej głos był słodki jak miód. Véa najchętniej spiłaby z jej miękkich ust każdy, najmniejszy dźwięk. W tych dwóch prostych słowach siostra zawarła pokrzepienie i zapowiedź przyjemności. 

"Piękna" Villentretenmerth zgodził się bez zastanowienia. Jego słowa były jak pożar w głowie Véi. Pożar, w którym racjonalne myśli właśnie spłonęły doszczętnie. 

Véa zagryzła usta, gdy Téa jechała dłonią po linii jej tatuażu. Od oka, przez gardło, okrążając kształtne piersi niczym wąż zapleciony w ósemkę, dalej przez umięśniony brzuch aż nie dojechała do spodni, pod którymi znikała dalsza część tatuażu. Uśmiechając się chytrze, bez najmniejszych zahamowań pozbawiała Véę kolejnej części garderoby. Skórzany materiał ochraniający uda, a po nim dobrała się do metalowych klamer, potem uwodzicielsko rozsznurowała spodnie i bieliznę. Jej dłoń wróciła tam, gdzie kończył się tatuaż, nim nie obnażyła jego całokształtu całkowicie i na nowo zaczęła swoją wędrówkę. Tym razem ku pochwie, w którym znikał rytualny symbol określający duchowe potrzeby. 

Véa nigdy nie ukrywała natury swoich pragnień. Walka niosąca wyzwania, które będą ją kształcić i pchać ku doskonałości, smok, któremu służbie będzie mogła się oddać bez reszty i dobre pieprzenie na rozluźnienie. 

Palec Téi bez oporu zniknął w jej wilgotnej pochwie. I tu zaczął kręcić młynki, szukać czułego miejsca, napierać na ścianki. Véa odruchowo stanęła szerzej, oddając resztki władzy jakie posiadała bez walki. W nagrodę w jej wnętrzu pojawił się drugi palec. Prosty, nożycowy gest, jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, rozpierający jej ciasnotę by zaraz do ataku dołączyły się słodkie, miękkie usta. A 

z nimi figlarny język, który sprawił, że jęk przyjemności wyrwał się z jej zaciśniętego gardła. 

Śmiech Téi łaskotał jej wrażliwe łono, a kiedy wynurzyła się spomiędzy jej nóg, orzechowe oczy iskrzyły z radości, gdy z lubością lizała mokre palce. 

Véa nie zdążyła uczynić nic szalonego - a tyle dzikich myśli naraz przemknęło jej po głowie - bo smocza łapa pochwyciła ją od tyłu, powaliła na kolana, ugięła tors do ziemi. Trwało to parę sekund. Zderzenie kolan z kamienistym podłożem bolało, ale był to przyjemny ból, którego się spodziewała prędzej czy później. Zresztą poczucie bólu szybko zniknęło z jej ciała, zastąpione szumem w uszach, pulsującą krwią, tym poczuciem nadchodzącej walki... lub dobrego rżnięcia. 

Dech Villentretenmertha łaskotał jej odsłonięty kark i plecy, zdawał się palić skórę nie tyle smoczym płomieniem, co samczym pożądaniem. Czuła jak ogromna łapa ciążyła na jej ciele, wręcz bezlitośnie przygniatała ją zimnej ziemi. Myślenie nagle stało się trudnym procesem, pozostały jej tylko zmysły, wyostrzone do granic możliwości. Słyszała smocze serce pulsujące wściekle, cichy pomruk, który zdawał się wibrować w całym jej ciele. Łuski, których oręż ludzka nie mogła przebić, były niesamowicie aksamitne w dotyku. Mieniły się w półmroku jaskini jak żywe złoto. Była w potrzasku, ale wcale nie czuła się uwięziona. Wręcz przeciwnie, skupiona uwaga smoka sprawiała, że robiła się mokra na samą myśl, co Villentretenmerth mógł z nią uczynić. 

Smocza łapa rozluźniła swój chwyt. Rozumiejąc intencję swego pana, Véa podniosła się na czworaka - zaparła się mocno rękoma, szeroko rozłożyła nogi i czekała na nieuniknione. Dreszcz przeszedł po jej ciele, kiedy poczuła mokrą twardość ocierającą się o jej obnażoną rzyć. Wciągnęła powietrze, bo przecież z doświadczenia znała monstrualną długość twardego członka Villentretenmertha. Był tak wielki, że nie dała rady wziąć go do ust, chociażby sam czubek, a co dopiero pomieścić w sobie. Był zdecydowanie zbyt wielki dla jakiegokolwiek człowieka, a jednak wizja bycia nadzianym na taki pal podnieciła ją w niezdrowy sposób. 

Villentretenmerth, czytając w jej myślach, z przekorą dźgnął ją swoim twardym penisem w obnażoną rzyć. Véa mimowolnie poczuła nabierającą na sile wilgoć między nogami. Lecz zamiast wtargnąć w jej zbyt małą, zbyt wąską dziurę i rozdymać całkowicie i bezpowrotnie, smocze przyrodzenie wsunęło się między jej uda i wolno posuwało się do przodu, ocierając o obnażony brzuch, piersi, twarz. Gdyby jej pan wszedł w nią swoim rzeczywistych rozmiarów członkiem, nie tylko przebiłby ją na wylot, a jeszcze wystawał spory kawałek poza kobiecymi ustami. 

Było to chore uczucie, ale Véę ogarnęło prawdziwe podniecenie. Ścisnęła uda najmocniej jak się dało i tarła nimi, całowała i lizała pulsującą męskość, byleby sprawić przyjemność złotemu smokowi. Nie każdy śmiertelnik mógł w końcu pieścić własnego boga. 

Villentretenmerth przyjął jej pieszczoty głośnym pomrukiem zadowolenia. Jego łapa na powrót przygniotła ją, ale z każdą sekundą stawała się mniejsza i mniejsza, podobnie jak członek między nogami. Véa zadrżała z radości, gdy zrozumiała, że jej pan przekształcał się w mniejszą wersję siebie samego, by móc bez przeszkód kopulować ze swoją wierną wojowniczką. 

Członek, który tym razem ocierał się o jej pośladki był dużo mniejszy, choć wcale też nie mały. Mocniejsze przygniecenie łapą było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, nim Villentretenmerth wszedł w nią i zaczął ruchać jak na dziką bestię przystało. 

Zaczął od odbytu. 

Wchodził w nią głęboko i bez skrupułów, tak jak Véa lubiła, a jego twarde, wielkie jądra uderzały o jej nagą skórę przy każdym pchnięciu. Był wielki i gruby, a ona nieprzygotowana, nie nawilżona. Następnego dnia chodzenie będzie bolesne i nie obędzie się bez eliksirów regenerujących, ale 

dzisiaj ból był nadal przyjemnością, przywilejem, oznaką bożej łaski. 

Jej pan spuścił się w niej. Kiedy tylko poczuła smocze, święte nasienie w swoim odbycie, z wrażenia brakło jej oddechu, lecz Villentretenmerth nie czekał, aż dojdzie do siebie. Bezceremonialnie przewrócił ją na plecy i wszedł w mokrą pochwę. 

Widok wyraźnego wybrzuszenia - świadectwo wielkości jej pana, jak głęboko w nią wtargnął - sprawił, że szczytowała raz za razem. Wzrok jej uciekł, zezował, to znowu wywracały się gałki oczne, język wyszedł na zewnątrz, z jej gardła uchodziły bezmyślne dźwięki radości, a z pochwy tryskała wilgoć. 

Villentretenmerth chędożył ją bez wytchnienia; zmęczenie było mu obce, a żar w oczach opętany zwierzęcą przyjemnością. Po trzecim orgazmie Véa straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Żadna sensowna myśl nie zaprzątała jej głowy, liczyło się tylko uczucie błogości, wybrzuszenie posuwające się w jej wnętrznościach, kolejna salwa spermy rozlewającej się w jej brzuchu. 

Złoty smok nie przestał jej pieprzyć, nawet gdy odpłynęła w ciemność, lecz w końcu musiał się znudzić nieruchomym ciałem, bo kiedy Véa odzyskała świadomość, leżała na zimnej posadzce porzucona i zapomniana. Była obolała i oszołomiona, dłonie ścierpły od długiego zniewolenia, ale dobiegające ją odgłosy kobiecej przyjemności i głębokiego, niskiego pomruku bestii odsunęły jej myśli od fizycznego dyskomfortu. Żar pożądania na nowo rozpalił jej wydymane wnętrze, pobudził tłumione przez tygodnie pragnienia. Nawet po tak dzikim seksie nadal było jej mało, a patrzenie jak Villentretenmerth brał od tyłu Téę tylko wzmagało jej żądze dwukrotnie. 

Siostra-wojowniczka nie szczędziła głosu; jęczała z przyjemności, błagała o więcej, przeklinała, śmiała się jak szalona. Zawsze była głośna, w ten melodyjny, cudowny sposób, któremu nie dało się oprzeć. Nawet złoty smok dał się uwieść temu dźwięcznemu głosowi. Zatracił się w nim do tego stopnia, że zamknął kobietę w swoich szponiastych łapach i przysiadłszy na zadzie, szarpnął jej ciałem do góry. Téa była wojowniczką, krzepką i dobrze umięśnioną, lecz w szponach ich pana nie ważyła nic. Była niczym szmaciana lalka, bezwolna i podatna na wolę bawiącego się. I tak właśnie miała mu służyć, przynosząc swoim ciałem niezapomnianą chwilę zabawy. 

Villentretenmerth trzymał ją mocno w obu łapach. Kształtne piersi wystawały między smoczymi palcami. Véa oddałaby wiele, by móc skosztować tych twardych, sterczących sutków, pomiętosić je i possać niczym jakieś dojne wymiono. Lub chociaż na nowo poczuć twardość smoczego członka, który wystawał spomiędzy nóg uwięzionej Téi. Złoty smok ocierał się o nią, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy posiąść jej łono czy na nowo rozdymać odbyt. Téa mruczała przeciągle, zachęcała dźwięcznie nucąc co mógł z nią uczynić, jak bardzo go pragnęła. Wręcz wiła się jak zasłuchany w muzyce wąż, jakby odjęło jej rozum z przyjemności. 

Véa pragnęła dołączyć do tego cudownego tańca, służyć i pieścić i być pieszczoną. Pragnęła móc chociaż przynieść sobie ulgę, gdy jej pochwa drgała w niekontrolowanych skurczach, domagała się zaspokojenia. Jednakże nie mogła nic uczynić. Skórzany pas skutecznie trzymał jej mocarne ramiona związane za plecami i nie ważne jak bardzo się starała i wierciła, zaspokojenia było poza jej zasięgiem. Nie miała sił powstać, mogła tylko patrzeć na rozgrywające się przedstawienie i płonąć z obezwładniającej umysł żądzy. 

Z zazdrością patrzyła, jak smocze przyrodzenie z premedytacją wolno weszło w mokrą pochwę Téi. Im głębiej się zanurzyło, tym bardziej wydęło kobiecy brzuch. Przez moment nic się nie działo; z doświadczenia Véa wiedziała, że Villentretenmerth pragnął nacieszyć się tą ciasną ciemnością wewnątrz mruczącej z zadowolenia Zerrikanki. W grocie panowała cisza, jakby cały świat czekał na coś wielkiego. Jakby od nadchodzących chwil miał zależeć los wszystkich istot. A przynajmniej 

tak się czuła, wstrzymując oddech w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze pchnięcie. W końcu Villentretenmerth oblizał jęzorem piękną twarz wojowniczki i na nowo powietrze wtargnęło do płuc Véi. 

Smok poruszał się w kobiecie szybko i rytmicznie – a raczej to nie on poruszał się, a tylko nasadzał na swój gruby trzon uwięzione ciało. Szpony Villentretenmertha przywarły ciasno do Téi, aż jej oddech przeszedł w urywany świst, piersi pociemniały między zaciskającymi się smoczymi palcami, a oczy wywróciły się z nadmiaru doznań, gdy ich pan wodził jej ciałem w górę i w dół, za każdym razem coraz mocniej dociskając ludzkie ciało do swojego podbrzusza. Nogi Téi drżały w niekontrolowany sposób, a z gardła wyrywał się dźwięczący w uszach jęk ilekroć Villentretenmerth pogłębił penetrację. 

Véa wiła się w swoim miejscu bezradnie. Żar ją trawił, ale tak jak jej siostra-wojowniczka, była uwięziona własną bezsiłą i zdana na łaskę Złotego Smoka. Który obecnie chwycił swoją laleczkę za ramiona; przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wsparł się o własny ogon i delektował się rżnięciem Téi pod innym kątem. Niemal trzymał ją poziomo nad ziemią, a wypukłość brzucha była jeszcze bardziej widoczna, piersi dyndały w rytmiczny, szybki sposób, ilekroć pchnął bezwolne ciało z rozmachem. 

_ Mnie też, panie _ , Véa usilnie błagała w myślach, doprowadzona na skraj zmysłów. Zerrikańskie wojowniczki nie błagały o miłosierdzie, to było poniżej ich godności, lecz nie miała już sił unosić się dumą. Płonęła zazdrością i żądzą. Nie miało już znaczenia w jaki sposób ugasi ten pożar namiętności, byleby coś w końcu przyniosło jej ukojenie, nim postrada zmysły na zawsze. 

Villentretenmerth przeniósł rozpalony wzrok na jej żałośnie wijące się ciało. Nim zrozumiała co się stało, smoczy ogon owinął się wokół jej nogi i przeciągnął po kamiennym, zimnym podłożu, ku sobie. Tylna łapa stanęła na piersi Véi i przygniotła ją do ziemi – na tyle delikatnie, by nie połamać jej żeber, na tyle mocno, by ją unieruchomić całkowicie. Leżała bezpośrednio pod grubym, tętniącym przyrodzeniem swego pana, które obecnie drążyło dziurę w ciele otumanionej ze szczęścia Téi, choć jądra ciężko zwisały nad jej głową jak wielkie kamienie. Niestety, znajdowały się poza jej zasięgiem. Ze swojego miejsca jednak widziała wydęty brzuch siostry. Mogła wręcz śledzić ruch męskości Villentretenmertha pod jej śniadą skórą i zazdrościć pełności, jakiej musiała doświadczać. 

Jęknęła z radości głośno, kiedy smoczy ogon zaczął smagać jej obnażone pośladki niczym gruby bat. A potem niespodziewanie wtargnął w nią i ruchał z tą samą werwą, z którą członek wchodził w półprzytomne ciało Téi. Czuła jak ogon wił się wewnątrz niej, niczym wściekły wąż, jak kąsa jej czułe miejsce. Jak doprowadza do szczytowania w kilka cudownych sekund. 

Villentretenmerth głucho warknął, nim wygiął się szarpany zwierzęcą przyjemnością. Ciało Téi nasadzone na pulsujący członek uniósł do pionu i spuścił się w nią fontanną spermy. Smocze nasienie wypełniło po brzegi kobiecy brzuch i strumieniami spłynęło po mięknącej męskości wprost na twarz Véi. Odruchowo otworzyła szerzej usta, aby nie uronić najmniejszej kropli błogosławieństwa Złotego Smoka. Sama była mokra i spełniona, jak nigdy dotąd. Villentretenmerth chwilę jeszcze tkwił wewnątrz Téi, nim w końcu nie opuścił jej ciała i delikatnie odłożył ją na ziemię, obok ciągle oszołomionej Véi. Sam oklapł bez sił obok swoich wojowniczek i opatuliwszy je ciepłym skrzydłem, dał im czas na odpoczynek. 

Véa nie rozumiała, jak ludzie północy mogli nienawidzić smoki, skoro te były takie piękne i potrafiły nie tylko dobrze wyruchać człowieka, ale także zadbać o swoich kochanków jak nikt inny. Dla niej jej pan mógł ją brać całą wieczność, mógł ją zerżnąć na śmierć, była jego na zawsze. I całkowicie zadowolona ze swojej służby Złotemu Smokowi. Ale cóż, ludzie północy byli głupi i woleli nienawidzić aniżeli oddać smokom należną im cześć. 


End file.
